The present invention relates generally to a turbomachine; and more particularly to a water wash system for cleaning the compressor of a turbomachine.
Some turbomachines, such as, but not limiting of, gas turbines, and aero-derivatives, have an air inlet system that channels the incoming airstream towards a compressor. The inlet system usually has a filter section, which screens the airstream of foreign objects and other undesired materials. Typically, the inlet system and the compressor are created out of metals that may corrode due to the environment (ambient conditions, etc) in which the turbomachine operates. These turbomachines may develop microenvironments related to the ambient conditions in which the turbomachine operates. These microenvironments, which have accelerated airflows and pressures, typically increase the corrosion rate of the components of the compressor.
Water wash systems are commonly used to remove the contaminants and reduce the corrosives on the compressor of the turbomachines. Some water wash systems operate while the turbomachine operates. These are commonly referred to as “on-line” water wash systems.
On-line water wash systems typically use de-mineralized water (hereinafter “de-min water”) to clean the compressor. However, a cleaner stronger than de-min water is required to reduce or eliminate some corrosives.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a water wash system that can use more than de-min water to clean the compressor. The system should use a cleaning solution that yields a stronger cleaning result on than that of de-min water.